


Crying in the Dead of Night

by sleepymarvelfan



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon Death, Other, avengers infinity war compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymarvelfan/pseuds/sleepymarvelfan
Summary: ,,Poor Tony





	Crying in the Dead of Night

What happens when your world crashes around you?   
Everything you love dies in your arms?  
A kid you wanted to be your child crumpled to dust?  
The kid you made two suits for, dragged him into the superhero world, and feel like it’s your fault?  
You cry.  
“Stark men are made of iron”, He said one cold December evening, nursing a drink in his hands that Tony pretended would burn his throat.  
“Show pain, and you rust.”  
But Tony has the armor, a layer of protection.  
He can cry, he can grieve.  
He has the suits to protect him.  
Just because HE said that doesn’t make it true.   
When your whole world falls apart, you start to break down.  
When you are left to pick up the pieces, you have to play a bigger role then the universe ever intended.  
And sometimes, you have to be the hero.  
Go against all other instincts, grab your gun, and take then enemy down.  
Even when it’s something bigger then you’ll ever be.  
Even when you might die.  
It’s all for that smiley little kid playing hero in a spider suit.  
And no one will get in a Stark’s way.  
Because sometimes, you have to BE the hero you always are, step up to the plate, and count on a home run.  
Get the stones and save the universe.  
For Peter.


End file.
